This invention relates to equestrian barriers and, in particular to an equestrian barrier, the height of which may be remotely adjusted.
Existing training and show jumping courses for equestrian jumping typically include a number of static jump barriers each consisting of a pair of standards and one or more rails extending between the standards which a horse must clear. When training a horse it is often desirable to vary the height of the rail, moving it up and down from jump to jump to help the horse gain confidence. However, as the rider guides the horse around the ring, either another person must adjust the rail height, or the rider must stop, dismount and adjust the height of the rail. This procedure is often disruptive to the horse causing the horse to lose its rhythm and consequently its confidence.
At a show or competition, a course of equestrian jumps is set up. From class to class or age group to age group, the heights of the rails must be changed. The rails are adjusted manually according to the show schedule. This often results in a description to the flow of the competition, requires many workers, and is subject to errors as the rails are adjusted from one height to another around the course.
The present invention includes a remotely controlled jump cup adjustment mechanism secured to each standard. The height of the rail may be adjusted up or down incrementally or to one of many preset heights. The present invention includes a transmitter and receiver. The receiver provides input to a motor control circuit which may include a microprocessor, which in turn operates a pair of motors, one for each side of the rail. Each motor is linked to a sliding or rolling cup which travels up and down the standard to adjust the height of the rail between the two standards.